Sora
Introduction Sora (ソーラ, Sōra) or also commonly known around the globe as Furui Sukairūrā (旧スカイルーラーソラ, Literally meaning; Ruler of the Old Skies) because of the devil fruit she has eaten, The Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Dimorphodon which means she is proficient in flying in the sky at highspeeds. She is currently the Archaeologist and the Lookout for the Blue Steel Pirates. She is also one of the main protagonists in One Piece: The Lightning Chronicles. Appearance She is the runt of the crew only standing at 5'8" amongst the other monsters, aside from the dwarf Waiya, she is also the youngest of the crew. She wears a short sleeved jacket zipped up three-fourths of the way up and when she goes into high-speed flight she puts down her clear goggles to look like shes getting serious. She has an average figure and carries no weapons because she herself is "the weapon". Personality Being the youngest of the group she is also the most naive, rushing into battles without thinking first or even barely thinking at all she thinks she is the best around coming from a jungle of tall trees and ruling over it as the queen. She is also the most hyperactive of the group always wanting to fight and yelling and screaming at her crew mates its never a dull day with her around, because one thing she isn't, is timid. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat When she goes into her hybrid form she uses the spikes on her wings to battle along with the talons on her hands and feet. Mostly uses her feet to fight like that of a bird. Physical Strength She is from the jungle and mastering all of its beasts she has to have more than the average amount of strength. Agility She is probably the fastest member of the crew when in high-speed flight able to exceed way beyond supersonic speeds, but still nothing compared to their captain in his 2nd gear form. Endurance She possesses the average threshold of pain. Weapons She can rain her sharp scales out from the heavens and utilize her wing spikes like that of two swords. Devil Fruit For further information: '' Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Dimorphodon '''Summary', She can transform and have the traits of like that of the Prehistoric Dinosaur the Dimorphodon. Type, Ancient Zoan Usage She goes into her hybrid form to fight at high speeds slashing her targets with her spikes only transforming into her full form when her hybrid form is not enough sheer power. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: After joining the crew she focused on learning haki being the only real "fighting-type" on the crew not knowing anything about it so now she is able to coat her Wing-spikes in armament haki able fight even better with them and utilizing them as two fully sharpened blades. Relationships Crew *Lightning D. Ace *Noko *Red-Blade *Juko *Jaye *Waiya Family Never really had one growing up on an isolated island full of prehistoric animals always fighting for survival. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page